You still got that intel
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Can a stable relationship be built upon a lie. Bobbi still states that everything she felt for Hunter was real- However, she still got that intel from him. Huntingbird first meet, kiss, brief beginnings of a relationship and breakup.
1. Brief

**Title:** You still got that intel.

 **Summary:** Can a stable relationship be built upon a lie. Bobbi still states that everything she felt for Hunter was real- However, she still got that intel from him. Huntingbird first meet, kiss, brief beginnings of a relationship and breakup.

 **Characters:** [Bobbi Morse; Lance Hunter;] Mackenzie; P. Coulson.

 **Authors note:**

 **Welcome to this short story, it will only be five chapters long. I would love to know what you think. Thank you to my beta: Sanctuaria :)**

Bobbi was sitting on the chair opposite to Coulson, who was sat behind the desk. She was in casual clothings-Black faded jeans and a light green t-shirt-playing with her starves, ready for her next assignment. Although, she wasn't used to going on a mission alone, she was usually partnered up with Clint Barton, Aka, Hawkeye. However, she had profoundly refused to even see him, let alone go on a mission with him at this current time.

"Mockingbird, you will be targeting three individuals. Determine which would be the easiest to coax out the information or gain access to their computer to collecting the intel. This intel is the location of the specialist prison which is currently holding a common enemy." Coulson informed her as he double checked the information on his computer screen.

Bobbi looked up from the file in front of her, "Are we going to break out the enemy?" she inquired.

"No. S.T.R.I.K.E. have agreed to inform us if there are any problems or attempted escapes from the prisoner, however, they will not disclose the location. We want to have a team of operatives close enough to the location, if something would go wrong." He elaborated.

Bobbi nodded as she looked over the file in her hands again, "The easiest target would be Michael Kray; he has been established as a playboy, seducing him would be easy. William Keane would be hard to establish a contact with, as would Lance Hunter-"

"That is true, although, there is only a 50% chance that Michael Kray would have access to this information. Lance Hunter is the director of S.T.R.I.K.E. and would be the preferred target, as he would have direct knowledge of the prison location."

"It is highly doubtful that he would willingly give a stranger any information, so accessing his computer to extract the intel would be the best option." Bobbi spoke out loud, considering the options, "What about William Keane?"

"He is our main contact regarding this situation, so he knows the location. We believe he may be the easiest to communicate with, he is not very high in the ranks and not field trained."

Bobbi nodded, "Where is the point of contact?"

"There is a gathering, where a variety of agencies are gathering. In order to retain their cover, we believe that these three individuals have been invited under their cover."

"Understood sir." Bobbi confirmed, her eyes scanning over the faces of her targets and the information around them before placing the file down and standing up.

"Remember, you cannot reveal that you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and this could potentially be a long undercover mission. Do you accept the mission?"

"Yes Sir, I do," Bobbi replied with a strong nod.

"Great, now, what about talking to Barton?" Coulson asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he fell out of his professional stance to his usual demeanor.

"Not a chance in hell," Bobbi replied firmly before standing up, bidding Coulson a good day and walking out of the room.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. I promise Lance will be in the next chapter :)**


	2. Mission, Part One

**Author's Note: Thank you for those who followed or faved the first chapter :) Thanks to** **Sanctuaria for reviewing and beta'ing :)**

Bobbi Morse, undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, age 24, slowly strutted into the large hall which combined over a hundred and fifty individuals. Most of them were honest office and business workers, however a minority portion of them were undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. or S.T.R.I.K.E. agents. Bobbi's cover was that she worked at a home security firm, which was expanding its business into England. She waltz over towards the bar, ordering herself a virgin martini with extra olives; It tasted pretty awful without the alcohol, but she couldn't allow herself to lose focus. She would switch to the alcohol drink once one of her targets were in her grasp to maintain appearances.

The evening had continued on with little hope of Bobbi being able to even start her mission, as none of the targets had shown up. Although, with a sip of her non-alcoholic drink, she spotted him: Lance Hunter. Her eyes followed as he made his way across the room, she saw him make a quick round of the remaining businessman; it was obvious to her that he knew none of them and they did not recognise him, but both parties pretended to know the other. After making sure his face was seen by 34 individuals directly, he headed towards the bar. Bobbi quickly poured her full drink into a plant pot and walked in the same direction, successfully meeting him at the bar mere seconds after he had got there.

"Martini, extra olives," Bobbi ordered when the barman asked, she glanced at Hunter, who had been waiting longer, and cracked a smile when she noticed him shaking his head, "And my friend here would like…" she prompted, placing her hand on his arm.

Hunter looked up, his muscles flexing under her touch, although he didn't move towards or away from her, "Beer." He stated simply as his eyes scanned her once and a small crease between his eyes told her he was trying to work something out.

As the barman walked off to process their orders, she released his arm and smiled, "Sorry for interrupting your order before, it was very rude of me."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow at her, "Most women, especially ones as beautiful as you, don't usually care."

Bobbi shrugged slightly, "I will accept that compliment." She replied, before turning her attention away from him and towards the barman who had returned with their drinks; she didn't want to seem to eager to talk to him. She handed over the required amount of money for both drinks, before Hunter had the chance to even pull his wallet out fully and turned to him, "It was nice meeting you…"

"Lance," Hunter replied, holding out his hand.

"Bobbi," She replied, surprised that he introduced himself using his first name as she placed her hand in his.

"You are breaking norms," Hunter informed, as he retained a light hold of her hand.

"Am I?" Bobbi questioned, as she maintained friendly and flirty eye contact. She licked her lips subtly.

"You are, Bobbi," Hunter confirmed, "Would you mind if I drunk with beer with you?" he asked.

Bobbi smiled as she nodded, "It would be my pleasure, Lance." She picked up her martini, fully aware that he was still holding her hand as he collected his drink before leading her to a nearby table. She took a seat first as he released her hand. She watched as he glanced over to the exit, where she noticed William Keane, her other target. For a moment, she thought that Hunter was going to leave, but he just sent a wave in Keane direction before sitting down and turning his full attention to her.

"Tell me about yourself," Hunter conversed before taking his first sip of the beer.

"About myself? What would you like to know?" Bobbi inquired, leaning forward slightly before picking up her drink and taking a small sip. She had to admit, finally taking a sip of alcohol was refreshing.

Hunter appeared to think about her question, before smiling at her, "What brings you here?"

"To the party? I was invited," Bobbi replied cryptically, it was in her nature to avoid questions.

"How long have you been in England?" Hunter asked without missing a beat, refining his original question. Surprise, confusion and fear about how he knew that she wasn't from England threw her for a moment and it must have showed on her face, because he quickly added, "Your accent, it's American. I didn't mean to sound like a stalker or something."

Bobbi couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her mouth and the small smile that tugged her lips. She could tell that he was more skilled that he appeared to be on the surface, "You had me worried then. I'm actually here on business, hence the business party."

"What company is that?"

"Blyton Security," Bobbi answered shortly, she noticed the subtle signs that he was starting to lose interest in her technical of answering his questions with little details and continued. "We mainly focus on home security, until about five years ago when we expanded to business and large company security. We have just opened our first office in England, I'm here to assist with the boring management, training and employment responsibilities."

"How long are you going to be in England for?" Hunter inquired, smiling.

"Depends, could be a week, could be longer," Bobbi replied, she was highly curious why Hunter was interested in her, she expected to be the one asking the questions. "How about you, what brings you here?" she asked, returning back to his initial question.

"I work for a company who insisted that I show my face, life is all about who you know," Hunter replied before smirking. She noted how he hadn't told her a lie yet, she was about to ask him which company but he continued talking, as if he was avoiding any questions from her. "And now I know somebody working in security- I was thinking about increasing security at home, maybe you could help me out?"

Bobbi smiled, "I would love to, I'd have to see your home though."

"I am sure that could be arranged," Hunter replied with a wink.

Bobbi actually laughed, she honestly wasn't expecting one of her targets to flirt with her, she had barely established any contact. She knew it was all because of the revealing dress she was wearing and that she was attractive. But it just seemed a bit too easy. However, after his last line, she couldn't help but laugh at how ironic this situation was, "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

Hunter laughed, "No worries, love. I have been laughed at several times before." He admitted.

Bobbi took a sip as he looked over towards the doors, she mentally tried to work out if he wanted to leave but was being polite or if there was another reason. Regardless, she decided that hopeless flirting and indication that she wanted to go home with _him_ seemed to be her safest bet. "I really would love to see your home though." She whispered as she leaned closer to him, one hand resting high on his thigh and giving it a small squeeze as her other hand remained around her drink.

Hunter's arm snaked around her waist, his hand resting on her hip, "Is that so? You could probably have anybody in this room wearing that dress."

"Just because they like the look of me, doesn't mean I like the look of them- besides, I don't leave a party with just anybody," Bobbi replied, taking a deliberate sip of her drink before placing it down and turning her body to face him more as her hand creeped slightly higher on his thigh.

Hunter visibly gulped as he released his beer and moved his newly free hand to her knee, "What makes you think I am that kinda guy?" He asked, pulling her closer.

She could feel the heat radiating off him and placed one hand on his chest, almost able to tell his strength through the touch. She wouldn't want to have close contact fight with him in her current heels, "What makes you think I am that kinda girl, I just want to talk."

"Is that so, there's this lovely cafe down the road," Hunter replied, his lips connecting with her neck.

Bobbi licked her lips, her head subsciously leaving to the side to allow her more access, "Anything to leave this dull party."

Hunter smiled against her neck as he pulled back and smiled, "Let's go then." He said before realising her and standing, he picked up his beer and took a few large gulps before holding out his hand to her.

Bobbi quickly took another few sips of her drink as she grabbed her handbag before she accepted his hand and stood up. She instantly hooked her arm around his. She knew that if she wasn't there for a specific reason, this would definitely be classed as a hook-up or one-night stand. She was currently thinking of additional ways to go through with the plan, one of her methods were to drug them and make them pass out, making it feel like they had drunk too much. Then when they woke up the next morning, she would be getting dressed, they wouldn't know what had happened. However, Hunter was nowhere near drunk, so that wouldn't be believable. "How far do you live?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to the diner?" Hunter asked, a smirk on his lips as his arm once again snaked around her waist.

Bobbi laughed, "And I can't ask where you live?" she asked, leaning into his hold.

"A couple of miles away- I am staying at the hotel around the corner which is opposite the diner" Hunter informed, as they walked out of the party and turned left following his lead, "We could always pop to my hotel after food?" he suggested.

Bobbi shook her head, "That sounds perfect." She confirmed, kissing his cheek as she walked with him. In her mind however, she was thinking crap, there was very little chance he would have his laptop with him. And even if he did, what chances are there that it would be linked to S.T.R.I.K.E. and not be his personal laptop. She knew that this may take longer than she anticipated, she would need to be invited to his actual home- she knew that he would do some work at home, just like most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did. "Although, how am I supposed to suggest improvements in security?" she asked.

"That is a dilemma, I guess you'll have to come over mine some other time," Hunter suggested. Bobbi simply smiled in response, her eyes meeting his for a moment as she leaned into his hold more securely.

The walk to the diner was silent, just the sound of her heels was heard. She considered different ways she could potentially complete her mission tonight, she preferred getting them done as quickly as possible. But she also had to make sure that she was not suspected as or revealed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, otherwise the alliance between the two organisations could diminish. Looking at Hunter, she decided that she would have to commit to a longer mission, get close enough for her to complete her mission, stay in contact and then end things. She thought of reasons why she couldn't continue to his hotel room. Although her thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off.

"Sorry," Hunter muttered to her before answering the phone, "Hunter. You _what?_ No, stay right there." He said hanging up, before turning to her, "I am so sorry, I need to take care of something- it would take like 20 minutes."

Bobbi smiled understandingly, "It's fine, I'll just head back to my hotel."

"No- I swear, I will be only 20 minutes," Hunter replied, his warm hand on her cold arm, he quickly slid off his jacket and handed it to her, "Wait here." He said before literally running off.

Bobbi stared after him, her mouth agape as she decided to put on his jacket. She hovered for a moment before going through the pockets, she found a brochure for the hotel he was staying at and a few business cards with his name and number. She discovered a pen, paper and chewing gum too. After a moment, she pulled out her phone and played with it, but with a sigh she wasn't exactly sure how long he would be. She knew the spy business, he may mean 20 minutes, but she could easily see it as being hours. She now knew exactly which hotel he was staying at and had his number; she could continue the mission easily tomorrow. It also gave her a reason to avoid sleeping with him. She glanced around, even though it had only be five minutes since Hunter had left, before walking back to her hotel, having to pass the party on the way.


	3. Mission, Part Two

The following morning, Bobbi woke up with the shock that it was nearing midday here- She hated time differences. She quickly showered before she dressed in a chosen short grey business skirt, a white blouse and high heels. She slide on her matching grey blazer. She called S.H.I.E.L.D. and updated them with her current approach and estimated time frame. She then made her way to the hotel where he was staying, hoping that he hadn't already left and that she hadn't missed her window of opportunity to see him directly. Without hesitation, she walked straight up to the front desk, "I am looking for a Mr. Lance Hunter."

"May I ask who is asking?" The front desk lady asked.

"Bobbi, if you could let him know that I've come to return his jacket, please," Bobbi replied, before walking off and sitting down. She noticed the woman huff, but as she wasn't given any chance to reject the request, she called up to Hunter's room. It only took five minutes before the elevator opened and Hunter walked out, she stood to greet him, "I came to return your jacket."

Hunter reached her and accepted the jacket, "Thank you. I apologise for yesterday, I wasn't thinking."

"Yes- I've never had anybody give me their jacket, tell me to stay-put and run off," Bobbi admitted. She had them running off, but never after giving her their jacket.

"That was definitely bad judgement on my end, I don't blame you for leaving. May I make it up to you, with lunch?" Hunter asked as he checked his watch.

"Only if you promise not to run off again, this is your only chance," Bobbi replied.

Hunter laughed, "I promise. Give me a few moments to collect my wallet from upstairs."

"Of course, I'll wait here," Bobbi replied with a smile as she took a seat, to emphasis her point about staying. "I won't leave this time," she added when he hesitated leaving her there. It was as she was checking her phone, that she noticed William Keane enter the hotel. He was occupied on his tablet, and Bobbi could just sense that his tablet would hold the location of the prison. Although, she would probably compromise her mission if she interacted with him and Hunter saw, what chances would there be for her to be interested in two undercover S.T.R.I.K.E. agents. It was a good thing she didn't approach him, because a second later Hunter reappeared. Bobbi instantly stood, smiled and maintained eye contact with him. He headed straight towards her, but suddenly stopped when he encountered Keane. She hovered for a moment before approaching them both, "If you're busy-" she started.

"It's fine, Bobbi. I'll just reschedule," Hunter replied, offering her a smile before looking at Keane. "Collaborate with Booster, email me the report tonight." He said to the older male.

Bobbi suddenly considered the strange circumstance that Hunter, who was only two years older than herself, was the director of an organisation very similar to S.H.I.E.L.D.. So far she had observed that he was a normal guy, who didn't look nearly as skilled or experienced as she believed somebody should be to take on such a large responsibility. Her mind drifted off to what his file said and she realised that there was next to no information about him in his file. She wondered how that was even possible as she walked out of the hotel with him, "Are you sure I'm not pulling you out of an important meeting?" she asked, glancing back at the disgruntled Keane.

"Not at all," Hunter insisted, before placing a hand on her lower back and leading her across the road to a nearby diner. "I have been dying to go to this diner since mentioning it to you last night."

Bobbi smiled, "It looks lovely. Diners sometimes produce the best service and homemade food." Hunter nodded in agreement as he held the door open for her. "Thank you," Bobbi said with genuine gratefulness.

"You're welcome, I still need to make up from running away from you last night," Hunter replied as he followed her in. He selected a booth which had a perfect view of the whole diner and exit, but still offered them privacy. She smiled as she slid in opposite him. "If you're free, I could show you around the area later?"

"That would be lovely," Bobbi replied, "I wouldn't mind finding a nice place to take a jog." She added.

Hunter smiled at her, "There is this lovely park which has a really long jogging route. Although, that is quite a drive away- nevermind."

Bobbi laughed, "That was very helpful, maybe I wouldn't mind the drive." she countered his initial reasoning.

"Interesting, you must really want that jog," Hunter piped in as he handed her a menu before collecting one for himself.

Bobbi simply nodded in reply, they fell into a comfortable silence as they both looked over the menu. She could be sensible and order something healthy or order something more satisfying, when the waitress approached them, she glanced at the menu and decided to just go with the salad.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

Hunter looked at her, but she indicated for him to go first, "Chicken burger and fries, and a coke."

The waitress nodded before turning her attention to Bobbi, "Same."

"A girl who isn't afraid to eat a burger on the first date, is a girl I like," Hunter grinned as he placed his menu to the side at the same time she did.

"Date? Is that what this is?" Bobbi teased.

"You didn't get the memo?" Hunter joked causing Bobbi to actually laugh and shake her head. "You have a beautiful laugh," he commented.

"Thanks," Bobbi replied, lips still turned up. "How long are you staying at the hotel?" she asked as their drinks were set down, "Thanks."

"Thanks," Hunter said to the waitress before looking at her, "Just last night, I thought it would be best to have a hotel close to the party, then it didn't matter how much I drunk. I could just walk there afterwards."

"That is rather sensible. Do you do that a lot? I'm sure it would be expensive, why not just hail a cab?" Bobbi asked him as she took a sip from her drink.

"You need to call them here and then wait outside, they only tend to wait at train stations and airports. And even then, sometimes you have to wait," Hunter informed her with a shrug before adding, "And sometimes, I'm not entirely trusted with my own phone."

Bobbi laughed, "You barely even drunk last night, what was it? Two sips?" she questioned.

"I am sure it was gulps," Hunter countered, the playfulness in his voice and eyes.

"Oh definitely," Bobbi agreed playfully. A small frown suddenly made its way onto her face when she remembered that this wasn't a real date. She was saddened because she really liked Lance Hunter and wished that this was a real date- not that she ever agreed to go on one. She let out a sigh at the thought.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked, his voice reeking with instant concern over her sudden change of emotion.

Bobbi quickly replied, "Yes, just thought about work; they suck the life out of you, you know?" She looked up at him to see him give her a sympathetic smile, "I have the day off, so I'd rather not think about work."

"Maybe I could help keep you distracted from it," Hunter suggested.

Bobbi smiled at him, "Sounds perfect." The waitress returned with their food, placing it down in front of them. Bobbi smiled as she took in the smell of the food, "And this smells perfect."

Hunter's smile remained on his face as he took a dramatic whiff of the food, "I will have to agree with you on that matter."

A silence spread between them, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. They both ate in silence as they sent random looks at each other. After a while, he started pulling faces at her and after a few minutes of laughing at him, she responded appropriately by matching his faces. In the end the remaining fries had gone cold and they accomplished nothing but pulling faces and laughing at one another; this was definitely one of the strangest and most carefree dates she had ever been on, if one would classify this as a date.

"Did you want pudding?" Hunter asked her, his voice sounding strange after the long silence.

Bobbi laughed and shook her head, "No, thank you."

Hunter nodded, "Can I have the check, please?" He said to a passing waitress.

"This has definitely been an interesting meal," Bobbi pointed out. "I won't forget it in a hurry, very memorable."

"That was my intention, a girl like you must have a lot of-"

"Excuse me, a girl like me?" Bobbi suddenly said, interrupting him. What kind of girl did he think she was.

"Yes, a very attractive woman. Any guy would be crazy to not throw himself at you, I didn't want to be one of the goons who fall into the background." Hunter replied with ease. Avoiding any potential argument after categorising her.

Bobbi smiled, "You definitely do stand out, Lance. That is for sure." She informed him as she pushed her food to the side and leant forward on the table, "Now about about we get out of here?" she suggested, her foot sliding up his leg.

Hunter smiled and instantly stood up, "Let me go and pay." He walked over to the waitress, waited for the receipt and paid by card before walking back over to her. "Ready when you are."

Bobbi stood up, adjusting her pencil skirt which had risen slightly, "I'm ready."

Hunter rested a hand on her lower back as he led her out of the diner and across the street to his hotel.

"What time do you need to check out of the hotel?" Bobbi asked, even though she was still focused on a long term mission, going up to his hotel room usually would involve sex; she still had to decide how far she would go for the mission. In the past she refused to go further than kissing a allowing his hand to wonder a little. Although, she felt surprising close with Hunter, unlike any other target; in fact, it was a sudden closeness she only felt with two people before and one of them she had married in a drunken state. Regardless, she wanted to analyse her window in the hotel to see if she would have a chance getting the intel instead of committing to a longer mission. It was easier to complete missions when there was no connection with the target; she was already compromised by even liking him.

Hunter slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, he looked at her, "About 45 minutes." He confessed.

Bobbi stopped suddenly, "45 minutes, you're crazy." She announced in the lobby of the hotel, if he thought that she was just going to be a very quick booty call, then firstly there was no way she could complete the mission, and secondly, he really felt she was willing to do that. She held her head up a little higher when she noticed she caught the attention of a few individuals.

Hunter gently guided her towards the elevator, "We're just here to collect my things, okay? You don't mind an additional 30 minutes drive back to my home, do you?"

Bobbi considered the invitation, she knew she was going to accept before he finished talking but she couldn't seem to eager. She forced herself to focus on the mission, going back to his place was perfect, all she needed was three free moments lasting five minutes each time to get the mission done. She turned her whole body towards him after they stepped into the elevator, a smile plastered on her face, "I accept." She stated formally before pressing her lips against his with passion. She felt one of Hunter's arms hold her against him as he leaned over and pressed his floor button. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth when she felt herself being pressed against the cold metal of the elevator. The smirk which made its way onto her face was automatic at the awkward cough from an older male who was short and wore thick glasses who entered the elevator. She looked down holding back a laugh when Hunter pulled back and had the decency to look embarrassed with his actions.

"My apologies," he told them as he released her and waited until they reached his floor. Bobbi couldn't help but laugh a little more at how polite he was being, definitely not something she would have expected from his file, then again, he _was_ the director.

Bobbi allowed herself to be pulled out of the elevator, the second it reached his floor and into his room. She dropped her purse onto a nearby counter and kissed him. They were alone and she needed to seem like she really did want him more than she wanted to go back to his home. She felt his arms wrap around her, making them flush with each other. The adrenaline and thrill from getting caught in the elevator was still rushing through her body as it was, which fuelled the intense and passionate kiss between them. She moaned as his lips travelled from hers to her neck, her head went back. She knew she should stop, remind him that he only had 36 more minutes to check-out before he was charged extra. She allowed him to guide her backwards and her thoughts are confirmed when the back of her legs hit the bed. As she opened her mouth to stop the session, his lips returned to hers, absorbing her back into the intimate moment as she unbuttoned his shirt and one of his hands made its way up her bare thigh. Her fingers grazed his chest and she decided to forget about the mission for the moment and just concentrate on the moment between her and Hunter. She told herself that she was still in control and could stop at any time; although she knew that as she pushed Hunter down onto the bed and straddled him, that she would not be stopping unless somebody walked through that door. On this rare occasion, Bobbi decided to forget about the mission she had to do and did what she wanted to, not caring about the repercussions of her actions.


	4. Mission, Part Three

Bobbi was dressing as quickly as she could, whilst shooting the odd glance at Hunter who was doing the same and trying to finish packing his belongings. They heard the knock from the door, "Looks like the cleaning lady is ready to strip the room." She commented as she walked over and picked up her purse.

"You think?" Hunter asked sarcastically as he laughed and picked up his luggage. "Ready to go?" he asked as the door opened.

Bobbi nodded before quickly walking past the cleaning lady with Hunter hot on her tail. They both clambered into the elevator before they simultaneously burst out into laughter, "I think you are late checking out."

Hunter shook his head in amusement and pulled her to him, "I blame you." He said before planting a kiss on her lips.

Bobbi returned the kiss but pulled away right before the elevator doors opened, "I believe you need to check out."

Hunter laughed as he walked out of the elevator and over to the front desk, he sent a casual look behind him to check if Bobbi was following him.

Bobbi started to follow him, but stopped as she saw she had a few texts, she smiled at him, "I'll wait here." With a nod from him she turned her attention to her phone. She contemplated how to update Coulson on the mission, but was at a loss, so she just sent a short report informing him that it was going well. She pocketed her phone when she noticed Hunter turn from the front desk and make his way over to her, "Did you get charged extra?"

"No, they must like me," Hunter replied. There was an awkward moment between them as the obvious questions enters their mind- Do they continue or separate ways? Bobbi obviously needed to continue for the mission, but part of her hoped he ended it now because he is the first person who ever made her compromise herself on an op and that scared her. "I'm parked down the road," he informed her, offering her a smile.

Bobbi looked at him, forcing a natural looking smile onto her face, "Sounds perfect, lead the way."

Hunter gave a small nod as he headed for the door, with Bobbi walking beside him. She looked around at her surroundings, taking in the view for a moment before she slid into his car, there was no turning back now but she couldn't hate the feeling in her stomach that she shouldn't continue with the mission now. Although, there was no way she could pull out now, Coulson would ask her why and she couldn't even think a logical answer, let alone verbalise it. "Are you okay?" Hunter asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I am just thinking about work," Bobbi answered naturally, sending a smile in his direction as he pulled off and started driving.

"Aren't I supposed to be distracting you from that?" Hunter questioned letting out a laugh. "I'm not doing a very good job- If there's any way I can help you forget about work, let me know," Hunter offered, giving the road the majority of his focus.

Bobbi turned her attention to the road, deciding that she should memorise the route, "I'll let you know."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as he turned on the radio, Bobbi felt a small smile make its way onto her lips at the simplicity of the situation. Just two people driving from the hotel to his house. If only outsiders knew that he was actually the director of a top-secret organisation and she worked for a different top-secret organisation. Then things would get complicated into how they actually met; although, only one of the two of them knew their initial meet wasn't entirely random.

Bobbi's eyes fly across the road, "It is so weird that you all drive on the wrong side of the road- Makes me feel like you're going to crash."

Hunter laughed and instantly countered her claim, "You drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Excuse me, but we literally drive on the _right_ side. You drive on the _left_ ," Bobbi countered. "Therefore, we drive on the right."

Hunter laughed, he looked at her, "I cannot argue with that logic." He admitted giving his main attention back to the road. He glanced at her when she grinned triumphantly, "Any other things you've noticed whilst being in England?" he asked.

Bobbi considered his question for a moment, "Apart from the sexy British accents, not really."

" _Sexy_ British accents?" Hunter questioned, a smirk making its way to his lips, "I like that sound of that."

Bobbi laughed, "Of course you do."

"Have you met many Brits?" Hunter asked casually.

"A handful, being surrounded by them has been a change. I am still trying to work out some of the things people have said to me," Bobbi admitted.

"Such as?" Hunter prompted.

"What is a chin wag?" Bobbi asked.

"Conversation," Hunter answered instantly, he smiled at her and she could see the amusement in his eyes. He was definitely enjoying this conversation- or chin wag. "Any other words?" he asked as the buildings thinned out and they landed on an open stretch of land surrounding the road.

The next ten minutes of their journey involved Bobbi rolling her eyes at how amused Hunter was at her lack of knowledge on the British slang. They had bantered over it and the conversation turned to comparisons between America and Britain for the next fifteen or so minutes.

"They are crepe," Bobbi insisted as they started discussing pancakes between the two countries.

"They are still pancakes, we just make them differently. Your way either has a lot of butter or a lot of sugar; very unhealthy," Hunter defended.

Bobbi gazed out of the window, she noticed them enter a cul de-sack and curiosity got the best of her, "How long until we get to yours?" she inquired, so far they have been driving for 34 minutes.

"We're nearly there," Hunter laughed at her impatience.

Bobbi leant back in her seat, "Sorry, didn't mean to sound impatient."After another chuckle from Hunter, she decided to make an excuse, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Ahh! Don't worry, we're just about to pull up," Hunter responded and almost instantly pulled into a driveway.

"Wow, this is a nice place," Bobbi commented, gazing out of the window at the two storied detached house with a garage, driveway and front garden..

"Thanks." Hunter replied as he parked. He checked his phone, his features darkening for a split second before he face turned slightly annoyed but back to normal. He undid his and her seatbelt, his hand squeezing her knee for a second as he looked directly into her eyes, "Let's go in." He said as he slid out of the car and shut the car door a bit too hard.

Bobbi slid out of the car, closing the passenger side door, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Hunter replied, his eyes flickering over whatever was on his phone. He slid it into his back pocket-not the most secure pocket-and walked over to the door. He offered a tight smile as she approached him he placed his hand on her lower back before unlocking the door, pulling away suddenly and walking into the house.

Bobbi knew something was wrong, she hesitated and took a look down the street.

"Come on, Agent Morse, it looks like it might rain," Hunter replied, the sarcasticness evident in his voice; he was definitely pissed at her.

Bobbi inwardly sighed before walking into his house, if this was his house anyway. She politely closed the door behind her, it really did look like it was going to rain. "How long have you known?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen. She watched him fill two glasses with water and place one on the counter in front of her.

"Before we start this conversation, did you really need to use the bathroom?" Hunter asked, she shook her head and felt a rush on annoyance at him being so gentleman-like. "Of course you don't, is this all part of some sick mission?"

"No-" Bobbi answered automatically, but the look on his face told her that he didn't believe her, but she didn't budge. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't all for the mission, that she never slept with somebody for a mission, but she knew he wouldn't believe her and now that things have blown up, she was suddenly determined to see this mission through.

Hunter held his glass, having not taken a sip, "Everybody in this damn world are lying pieces of-"

"I haven't lied to you," Bobbi informed him.

"What's your job?" Hunter asked, staring her down.

Bobbi simply looked at him, not breaking their sudden and intense eye-contact. She had technically lied to him about what her job was, but she didn't consider that to be lying. S.H.I.E.L.D. did install security systems. The silence between them is thick and even though it only takes a second for her to reply, it seemed much longer; "I think you know my job, Director Hunter."

Her words seemed to have an undesirable affect on him, his glass was instantly smashed into the sink and he walked off, "Do what you want, you have free reign." He said as he disappeared out of the room.

Bobbi watched his leave, her hand had gone for her concealed gun, which was missing. Her eyes widened as she did a quick check of a weapon to find half of them missing, "How the hell-" she questioned to herself. She really did let her guard down. Although a surge of anger when a sudden thought appeared to her and she followed him, "How long have you known who I was?" she demanded when she found him making his way up the stairs.

"Does it matter?" Hunter asked, turning around and looking down at her.

"Seeing as we slept together, yes, it does," Bobbi retorted, she stepped up quickly and followed him when he continued his route up the stairs and into his bedroom. She wasn't phased by the mess of it. It would still be considered to be organised to a degree, but there were clothes thrown all over the place, as well as books and other items.

"Do you really think that low of me? No, I didn't know then," Hunter replied. "You're a good actress, had me fooled."

Bobbi tightened her jaw, she wasn't quite sure if she believed him. Although, if he was telling the truth, then she knew that somebody had texted or emailed him the information; he found out in the car when he checked his phone. "I should go," she said quietly after a moment before turning and walking out of his room, which was surprisingly immaculate in comparison to his bedroom and made her way to the stairs.

"What was your mission? I doubt it was to ruin the cooperation between SHIELD and STRIKE- I doubt SHIELD wants that either," Hunter called to her, she turned and saw him stop as he saw her.

Bobbi put on her professional face, it was obvious he was talking as STRIKE now, wanting to save the relationship between the organisations. "The prison which is holding-"

"Of course," Hunter said, the sarcasm in his voice almost overwhelming. If Bobbi hadn't felt guilty for her actions, she probably would have had to refrain from throwing him down the stairs-but she wasn't herself and that didn't come to her mind straight away. He walked over to her, his face inches from hers, "As you asked for nicely, I'll give you what you want." He said before walking off and into the room beside his bedroom.

Bobbi's curiosity got the best of her as she followed him into the room. Her lips parted in slight shock as she saw the computers and tech set up, the room appeared completely secure. She attempted to see him access them, but her vision was blocked. "This room is-."

"Stop talking," Hunter said as soon as she started talking. He typed a few things onto one of the computers before inserting a USB drive in, waiting a few moments and pulling it out. He turned to her, holding the USB drive out to her, "Mission complete."

Bobbi took the drive, not really knowing what to make of the situation, she looked him straight in the eyes for less than a second before diverting her eyes away from his, "Thank you."

"Now get out. I don't ever want to see you again," Hunter said firmly as he held out her weapons which he had taken earlier.

Bobbi bit her lip before pocketing the drive and taking her weapons. This time, she didn't thank him, she just walked down the stairs, she stared fixated on an frame photograph for a few seconds as she just realised S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mistake and that Hunter really had taken her home. She took a breath as she glanced up the stairs, seeing Hunter standing there and watching her, before bowing her head and walking out. She looked up at the sky, rolling her eyes as she realised that he was right, it was about to rain. She started walking down the street away from the house as she pulled out her phone and called for extraction.


	5. Debrief

Bobbi confidently walked into Coulson's office, her head held high and report held in her hand, ready to hand it in. She took the appropriate seat, like she always did, and waited patiently. She turned her head out of courtesy when Coulson walked in, "Sir, I can explain."

"Once again, another brilliant mission, Mockingbird," Coulson spoke, interrupting her as she walked into his office and sat down opposite her. "You completed the mission within 24 hours of it starting and somehow managed to convince the director of S.T.R.I.K.E. to change his mind and cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D. regarding the prison and prisoner; all while maintaining your cover."

"Coulson- That's not exactly what…"

"Yes it is. Please make sure your report corresponds with that," Coulson replied a smile on his face. "Is that okay?"

Bobbi looked at him questioningly before nodding and standing, "I will need 30 minutes."

"Great. After that, Clint wants to see you," Coulson pointed out.

Bobbi laughed and stood up, "Tell him to go to hell."

Coulson laughed with her, "I will pass on the message."

Bobbi walked out of his office, confusion evident on her face, she couldn't work out exactly where the cover-up from her messed up mission came from. Firstly, she had compromised herself; secondly, her cover had been blown; thirdly, she wasn't even sure what information she had received. She glanced down at her report as she walked into the photocopying room and shredded the report, more work for her. She couldn't help but feel pleased that there wouldn't be any repercussions from her unprofessionalism and failure on her mission. Although, if she was being technical, her main mission was to get the information and not affect the alliance between S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.T.R.I.K.E.. She did accomplish that. Upon walking out of the copier room, she hesitated before making her way to the gym; the report could wait. It's not like it was complete honest anyway.

As Bobbi walked into gym, a small smile tugged at her lips, Mackenzie was there. He was always a good sparring partner and they've been friends since the academy, both taking similar courses. She wanted-no needed-to talk through what had happened. She didn't really have many female friends and generally spent a lot of her time amongst males. Mack had been one of her first friends when joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and the other person she had actually created a really close connection to was Clint Barton. But she couldn't talk to Clint right now, she hadn't since they had got a divorce a few months back. She has been vigorously doing everything in her power to avoid him at the moment and has been surprisingly successful.

Bobbi gave a half-hearted wave at him as she crossed the gym into the locker room and changed into more appropriate clothing. Within minutes she was on the mat with Mack.

"Tell me what happened," Mack said as she threw the first punch at him, before swooping around and attempting to kick him in the gut.

Bobbi spun to a stop, her hands raised, "I prefer to fight first-I got compromised." She admitted before attacking him once again. Mack blocked her moves, opting for a defensive strategy.

"Compromised how?" Mack asked her.

"I slept with the target," Bobbi replied truthfully, that was what was on her mind the most, the fact that she had slept and dropped her guard.

Mack stopped, his mouth falling open slightly at the confession, "You what-?" Bobbi took advantage of his surprise and slid down, kicking his legs from out under him and sending him down to the ground. "Ow-Like a quicky to get the job done? Or an actual-"

"I slept with him and did not directly affect the mission- In fact, it could have compromised the mission," Bobbi admitted more to herself than him. Mack looked up at her in complete and utter surprise at her words. "It's not that surprising."

"The mockingbird compromising a mission- that is a first and I never thought possible," Mack replied as he stood up. "Who was he… or she?"

"He- was just a target," Bobbi replied, deciding that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Just a target,"Mack said, not believing her. He held his stance waiting for her to attack him.

Bobbi sighed, "My cover was blown and he covered for me- and for some reason, i now need to lie about what happened on my mission, as if it went perfectly."

"You don't care about lying, so you're bothered that he's helping you." Mack stated. before a smirk appeared on his lips, "You must be really good in bed."

Bobbi threw a few punches before gaining the advantage and flipping Mack over her shoulder, "This is not funny."

Mack took a deep breath, "Why don't you just call the guy." He suggested as she stood back up, "You can find any answers by throwing me over your shoulder."

"But it does make me feel better- I have a report to write," Bobbi said walking out of the room. She knew she was acting strangely but only a handful of people on this base would be able to pick it up, so she wasn't really bothered. She just could not concentrate properly. If she was offered a mission right now, she would reject it.

Bobbi locked her door as she wrote and sent the report to Coulson, leaving it open so he could edit anything he wanted to and even though she was tempted to go back to the gym, she didn't. She started unpacking her clothing onto the bed, she sighed as she pulled out his business card which she had kept after he handed her his jacket. Mack's suggestion was ringing in his ears. Sliding out her phone she quickly dialed and called the number before she allowed herself to stop. If she didn't do this now she never would.

"Hunter," He answered after a ring.

"It's Bobbi," She replied, the silence spread between them thickly. She closed her eyes, "I just wanted to apologise-"

"Do you always call your targets afterwards?" Hunter asked, a thick sarcastic tone to his voice.

"No, it wasn't like that. I didn't- I didn't sleep with you because of the mission. I just wanted you to know that," Bobbi told him, deciding that Mack's suggestion was terrible.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No, actually, I don't expect you to believe a word I say," Bobbi admitted.

"Do you blame me?"

"No," Bobbi replied. "I just wanted to say I am sorry, I should have stepped back. Bye" She hung up, barely giving him chance to reply, although she did hear him mutter a polite 'goodbye' before the phone disconnected.

Unknown to Bobbi, that wouldn't be the last conversation she had with him, by far. This was just the beginning of their long, rollercoaster-like relationship. Mack advice was spot on and her making the first contact was all that was needed for Hunter to get her phone number and call her the following week.


End file.
